


You Both Have My Heart

by Jinxter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxter/pseuds/Jinxter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate 3B - No second dark curse / split heart bullcrap. Emma and Henry go to FTL instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Both Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset http://boomboombooom.tumblr.com/post/74606851961/im-kind-of-obsessed-with-ftl-aus-how-awesome

Regina sat at her dressing table and stared into the mirror. She avoided looking at herself, sadness in her eyes, and her mind battling to quell the hope rising in her, preparing herself for the worst.

It had been almost three months since they had learned that spies had been sent to monitor Emma and Henry, to get close to them. Spies sent by her long-lost half-sister, who wasn’t raised by their mother but had inherited the desire to destroy everything and everyone Regina loves.

Two weeks ago she had finally managed to source the last of the ingredients and brew the memory potion, and sent the precious vials with Ariel. The two idiots had limitless hope that their daughter would return to them once again, Regina less so. She had doubts about the mermaid’s ability to convince the Emma she knows, the tough, wary, Emma, to drink some odd smelling liquid given to her by a stranger and to allow their son to do the same. A part of her hoped Emma would be cautious enough to not do it, to allow her instincts to protect them both.

But Regina had her own strong desire to protect them from the threat they didn’t know about, and so she had taken the mermaid aside before she departed, and she had told her a number of things that she hoped would allow the blonde to trust her. Then they had sent her on her way.

They hadn’t managed to procure any magic beans, and Ariel had never brought two humans between worlds at the same time before. They knew they had to act fast though, to slip away from the spies and depart before their absence was noticed. To move them one at a time left the remaining person in danger. Regina was convinced Emma would send Henry with Ariel, for which she was grateful, but her heart was heavy with concern for her safety in the land without magic if she did so.

Here she sat, on the evening of the thirteenth day since the mermaid’s departure, staring at the mirror she wished she could use to see Emma and Henry. The land without magic didn’t allow it though, so the faces she saw gazing back at her from time to time, smiling softly, were projected from her mind’s eye. She smiled back at them, feeling the familiar tightening in her chest and moisture in her eyes.

This time the figure was singular, it was only Emma, in her trademark red leather jacket, her blonde tresses loose and windswept as she stood in the reflection of the doorway behind her. She wasn’t smiling. A tear rolled down her cheek, and her mouth opened as she breathed in deeply.

Regina stared at the image, her heart aching and her own tears welling in her eyes. “Emma.” she whispered.

"Hey," came a voice from behind her. A voice she had tried hard to hold onto as the exact timbre had started to slip from her memories. A voice she had been purposely trying to not dare to hope to ever hear again.

The former Queen stood, her eyes fixed on the woman in the mirror, watched as she took another step inside the doorway, then another. She closed her eyes and shook her head, and upon opening them found the woman’s image still reflecting back at her. Slowly she turned, her body first, scared to look away from the mirror, in case she was just another illusion. 

She finally turned the rest of the way and her head with it. Her heart lurched into her throat as her eyed met Emma’s green ones fixed onto her. To see the woman truly standing before her made her body tingle and weaken, and she reached out a hand to the high back of her chair to steady herself. 

Emma stepped forward, concern in her eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked, her hands reaching for Regina’s corseted waist, gentle yet firm in their intent to steady her.

The brunette nodded. “You’re here.” She said, her hand rising unbidden to brush another tear from Emma’s cheek. “And Henry?” She asked.

Emma smiled, her head tilting slightly into the older woman’s palm. “Yes, he’s with my parents. I insisted I see you first, because, you know, your vision said you had to give him up and I didn’t know what would happen. They said it was okay but they tend to err on the side of optimism, I had to hear it from you. Is it okay?”

She was cupping Emma’s cheek in her hand, her humb brushing across the smooth skin. Warmth radiated inwards from the blonde’s hands at her waist, her heart bursting with relief. “Yes. The vision was the sacrifice of sending you both away with the intent to never see you two again. It’s not actually necessary for that to be the case.”

The younger woman frowned. “Both of us? I thought it was just Henry.”

Regina drew a deep breath, the moment having arrived that she had longed for, and despite feeling stronger than she ever had before about it, her pessimism welled up to remind her that villains don’t get happy endings. “Yes, both of you. I had to give up that which I love most.” She broke eye contact for a moment and scanned the face in front of her, the small scar above her eye from their fist fight, the light dusting of freckles across nose and cheeks, thin pink lips. She drew another, shakier breath, “You both have my heart.”

The moment hung between them, each long second tearing into Regina’s resolve, and she felt her shoulders rise as her posture sunk slightly. She felt vulnerable, laid bare in front of her former nemesis, and she was surprised by how good it felt. Still, she braced herself, the need to protect herself still inherent. 

Emma’s brow wrinkled as she gazed into Regina’s dark eyes, moisture welling in their corners. She could see the tightness in the woman’s jaw when she swallowed, the vein in her forehead that always rose in times of stress. Her lips were bright red and slightly parted, the warmth of her breath touching Emma’s chin. The reality of her words began to sink in, the unexpected admission crumbling the resolve she had held since Neverland, where she realised she had feelings for her son’s other mother. Feeling she had presumed to be unreciprocated.

She leaned in, slowly, and searching Regina’s eyes for any indication to stop, of which she saw none. Her fingers splayed across the boning in the corset, and she felt the brunette’s other hand wrap around her bicep, pulling her closer. Their bodies pressed lightly against each other, and eyes closed as lips brushed softly against each other before a second, firmer connection. 

The Savior’s hands slid around to the former Queen’s back, and Regina’s fingers dug into firm muscle of her arm, and slipped under her ear to weave into and grip the blonde hair at her nape respectively. Lips opened and tongues dipped out, silding against each other, lovingly and teasingly.

Pulling back, Regina pressed their foreheads together, their heavy breaths mingling. “I missed you,” she whispered.

"I’m so happy to see you again." Emma replied, pulling Regina’s body into hers even tighter. 

The sound of running behind them drew their attention. They parted only enough to turn to the doorway, Emma still with one hand on Regina’s waist, Regina’s hand dropped from Emma’s hair to her shoulder.

Henry appeared in the doorway, where he paused only a moment. “Moms!” he shouted, and ran towards them, crashing into them and wrapping them both in a hug. Regina’s breath caught at the growth spurt her little boy had had in the year they had been apart, he was almost as tall as his mothers now.

A sob escaped her, and she felt Emma’s hand rubbing her back. She slipped her hand from Emma’s shoulder and wrapped it around her son, enveloping him in another hug. She pressed kisses into his hair and breathed in the scent of him.

Standing in the doorway was Snow, grinning widely with tears streaming down her cheeks, and Charming, also grinning, with his arm around his wife.

Emma smiled at her parents, and looked back to her son and Regina. Henry pulled back and stood to the opposite side of Regina, whose arm draped over his shoulder. Her now free arm slipped around Emma’s waist.

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina’s temple and looked back to her beaming parents. ”So is there anything to eat around here that’s not chimera? Some of us are starving.”


End file.
